Rosa
by Anee-Sama
Summary: AE383 descubre que combinar rojo y blanco da rosa. U-1146, en cambio, se da cuenta que mucho rojo con blanco sólo da rojo / One-shot


****_Hataraku Saibou_ / _Cells at Work!_ le pertenece a Akane Shimizu.****

* * *

 **Rosa**

U-1146 se encontraba tomando un merecido descanso tras una larga tarde de asesinar bacterias, tomando un té que le sentaba de maravilla con la compañía de las plaquetas. Aunque no había visto a AE3803 en todo el día, ya no se preocupaba —tanto— por ella, pues confiaba en que la Glóbulo Rojo ya no se perdería —o no tanto— y cumpliría lo mejor posible con su trabajo, y sabía, además, que al final del día podría escuchar cómo le había ido, aun si sus días fuesen casi iguales.

—¡Señor Leucocito! ¡Señor Leucocitooooo! ¡Kyaa!

El Glóbulo Blanco vio, mientras se levantaba enseguida de su asiento y mientras las plaquetitas miraban con curiosidad, como la Eritrocito se iba de bruces contra el suelo, azotando lo suficiente para sobresaltarlo. Así, cuando AE3803 alzó va cabeza, U-1146 ya estaba a su lado, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La glóbulo rojo se sonrojó, aceptando la ayuda, sintiéndose una estúpida por tropezarse mientras corría.

Había cosas que aún no cambiaban aunque ya fuera una senpai...

—¿Estás bien?

—¡S-sí, sí! —AE3803 sobó su nuca, riendo bobamente—. Gracias, señor Leucocito.

La líder de las plaquetas se acercó a donde los amigos, sonriendo.

—¡Señorita!

—¡Ah, Plaquetita, hola!

Luego de levantarse y volver a sentarse, U-1146 observó a la Eritrocito y a las plaquetitas platicar animadamente, suponiendo que había sido su imaginación el creer qe AE38083 quería decirle algo. Cuando lo saludaba no corría como si su vida dependiera de ello... o no que él lo recordara. Siendo tan torpe, AE3803 le complicaba recordar ciertos acontecimientos donde ambos se encontraban que no involucraran accidentes...

—Ne, señorita, ¿por qué venías corriendo tan rápido? —Preguntó la plaquetita líder luego de una breve conversación.

La Eritrocito dejó salir una exclamación, mientras su mechoncito se erguía, y luego miró al Leucocito, quien dejó de sorber de su té para prestarle atención.

—¡Es cierto! Señor Leucocito, ¡hoy descubrí algo nuevo! Estaba por la zona ocular —U-1146 ni siquiera tuvo que insinuar que por ahí no era el trabajo de AE3803: la emoción de ésta le impidió avergonzarla al recordarle que seguía perdiéndose en el cuerpo—, ¡y en ese momento vi algo increíble! No sé si ya lo sepa, pero ¿sabía que si combina pintura roja y blanca da rosa? ¡Yo lo vi y fue...increíble! —La Eritrocito dio saltitos en su lugar.*

Las plaquetas exclamaron emocionadas también por el descubrimiento de la mayor, tirando de sus mangas para que les explicara mejor aquello. U-1146, serio, aunque no entendió la emoción de sus compañeras, dejó que celebraran por algo tan banal —él lo había descubierto desde antes, y aunque le sorprendió, no fue para tanto—, observándolas con una media sonrisa. Observando a la Eritrocito, específicamente, haciendo ademanes y hablando con una emoción contagiosa.

Y por alguna razón, el Leucocito no pudo evitar caer en cuenta que él era blanco y la Eritrocito roja... y si rojo y blanco hacían rosa...

U-1146 carraspeó, escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras se levantaba. AE3803 dejó de hablar, volteando a verlo con curiosidad. Él tuvo que evadir la mirada, encrespándose como si hubiera sido descubierto _in fraganti_.

—¿Señor Leucocito?

—N-no es nada. Iré a patrullar.

—¡Señorita, es verdad! —Chilló una de las plaquetitas, apuntando al Leucocito. Éste no se movió de su lugar a pesar de sentirse inculpado—. ¡Es rosa!

—¡O-oh, sí cierto! ¡Señor Leucocito, sus mejillas están rosas! —Rió AE3803, sin imaginar que tendría un ejemplo en vivo que demostrara su descubrimiento.

La piel del Leucocito era blanca, y con el sonrojo en sus mejillas, éstas se habían teñido de rosa. ¡Qué genial!

El Neutrófilo bajó la gorra, como intentando cubrir su rostro, y se marchó mientras la Eritrocito y las plaquetitas reían divertidas y encantadas con el rosa de aquellas mejillas, y aunque escuchó el llamado de AE3803 luego de unos segundos, quien se disculpaba por haberse reído —aun cuando su risa era tan bonita que se ganaba cualquier disculpa inmediata—, U-1146 no volteó atrás. No podía, no lo haría: su rostro estaba rojo, tan rojo que _quemaba_ y él no quería que la Glóbulo Rojo lo viera así.

Después de todo, demasiado rojo sobre blanco termina opacando el color más claro y de eso U-1146 fue testigo incluso sin verse a sí mismo.

* * *

 _* Tomando en cuenta que son células, siento que estas cosas serían como descubrimientos para ellos xD. Además, me servía para la idea del fic, jaja._

* * *

 ** _¡Y buenoooo!, otro one-shot cortito de la OTP porque hoy me sentí con ganas de escribir sobre éstos luego de un accidente con mi uña :'v (y como no he visto el último capítulo aún, digamos que ando animada todavía xD). Espero les guste. Me hizo muy feliz que el otro one shot fuera tan bien recibido *corazoncito*._**


End file.
